


What a Charming Enby

by cat_newaur



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Other, Trans Adrien, Trans Character, non-binary adrien, non-binary chat noir, trans chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_newaur/pseuds/cat_newaur
Summary: Chat decideds to tell Ladybug a little bit more about himself. Something he just found out long ago themselves.(the pronouns i used for Chat throughout this is "they/them" because chat referred to that, and itd obviously be more respectful to follow that up by  actually using them)





	What a Charming Enby

A long day of school work and battles, left our two heroes very worn out. Ladybug and Chat Noir were now resting atop a ledge of the Eiffel Tower. Congratulations and thanks were exchanged, a small bit of banter was tossed here and there. It was a regular night for these two partners. But one simple exchange triggered a whole new conversation. It gave Chat Noir the confidence needed to bring up a certain topic pertaining to them.  
Chat, being a natural flirt (at least when in costume) had set Ladybug's heart ablaze. Chat could see it as her cheeks flared up. And when she threw her head back and fell into a fit of laughter. Maybe the combination of flirting and puns wasn't the smoothest plan. The delivery came off a bit sillier than he intended.  
“Chat,” Ladybug gasped in between breaths. She wiped tears from her eyes, finally settling down. She rolled her eyes, “Oh, you're such a charming boy.”  
That's the exact statement that got Chat thinking about what was needed to be explain to their partner next. At first Chat smirked in response, naturally. Then went silent, a bit of an unnatural trait coming from The Chat Noir. Ladybug glanced over, finding Chat staring off the tower, lips pressed tightly together, the hero seemed to be in hard concentration. Legs crossing over and another thumbs fiddling.  
Ladybug could tell Chat wanted to say something, so she just waited until Noir decide to make a move.  
“My lady?” Chat finally spoke up.  
Her head bounced immediately up, “Yes?”  
“Uh, there's something I should probably- that I want to tell you, about myself.”  
Ladybug's face dropped. She hoped this wasn't another conversation leading into-  
“Well, so far you're the only one I've actually gotten a chance to tell this, I just really want you to know who I am.”  
Ladybug went frantic,waving her arms wildly. “Oh, no no no! Chat, I've told you- I really don't think revealing our identities is the best idea, I know its a been a while since we last discussed it, but I cant really say my stance on the matter has changed. For one thing-”  
“Ladybug!” Chat snapped her out of her rambling. Looking confused and bewildered. Chat scratched the back of their neck. “Ah, that's my fault, for the wording. No, I don't want to do like a face reveal- its.. different. Kind of more personal.”  
Ladybug cocked an eyebrow.  
Chat took a deep breath, and quickly told ladybug, “I'm not a boy.”  
She looked dumbfound. Her eyes quickly glanced up and down Chat's form. “Uuhh.. you're not..?”  
Chat stretched their arms out over the railing of the tower, tilting their head. “Nope.”  
They lolled their head over to look at ladybug, who herself approached the railing next to Chat. “You know what 'transgender' is, yeah?”  
Her eyes widened, “Oh! Oh yes, I'm so sorry. Uh, you want me to call you a girl now? I mean, not that you're just now a girl. But I can now see you propely- you know, as who you are. I can refer to you as such, um do you-”  
Chat cut off their chatty partner, again. “No, I'm not a girl, but it's great to see how well you understand that kind of thing.”  
Ladybug cocked her head, “Soo.. you uh.. you're-”  
“I'm neither, bug.” Chat shrugged. “You know, I feel that I'm neither. I can't- I don't feel right being seen as a guy. But I know I'm not a girl either, you know?” Chat scratched at their chin, “You know there's like- a whole binary- I've been reading about it online. People who don't identity as just an avergae 'male' or 'female'. So, its not like a weird thing I'm making up.”  
Ladybug nodded along, “Oh.. alright, yeah that makes sense, Chat.”  
Chat smiled, “Yeah? Good.” Chat looked at Ladybug a smile now on their lips. “I'm agender, to put it short. And man, does that feel great to finally say out loud.”  
Ladybug nodded. “Hey, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me, Chat! Uh.. is there anything you'd prefer I call you? I mean, I know Chat Noir isn't inherently feminine or masculine.. But, uh I don't know, what are you feeling?”  
Chat laughed. “Chat's fine, um.. but since you asked, if you could call me 'they' instead of 'he', that would be pretty awesome.”  
Ladybug smiled back, “Great! So Chat Noir is not a boy. They're still a twerp though.”  
Chat pushed her shoulder, trying to stifle laughter. She pushed them back. “They're not a girl, not a boy, but a grade-A twerp, and a flirty agendered kitty cat.”  
“The smoothest agendered kitty cat you'll ever meet.” Chat retorted.


End file.
